


Moving

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one chapter dialogue ficlet featuring Oliver and Felicity helping Quentin and Donna move into their new place, and Felicity has never moved so fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the photo Charlotte Ross/Mama Donna Smoak [tweeted](https://twitter.com/charlotteross/status/724992463643906049) from her recent shoot. Also, posted on my [Tumblr](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/post/143435724446/heres-a-little-smoaknlance-and-olicity-dialogue)

“Pooh Bear, this is definitely naughty. I like it But, the kids are right outside.”

“That’s why I gave you the bed sheet, Donna. It’s just a little something before you have to go back to Vegas for a week.”

Felicity walks in their room, carrying a small white box.

“Hey Mom? Oh, Frack!”

Her eyes squeeze shut, and she runs like Hell out of there.  
She barrels into her husband, finding immediate comfort in his strong arms.

“Felicity, Honey. You alright?”

He feels his wife shake her head against his chest.

“Relax.” He breathes with her, “Take three deep breaths. Then, talk to me.”

She does, and her eyes flicker up to his. Her teeth clamp down on her bottom lip, and her eyebrows do that crinkly thing before she groans, “Oh, I can never unsee that. No child should ever have to see that.”

“Did you just see your mom and Lance…?”

“No. Oh god, no. That would’ve been way worse. I saw…” Her voice drops to a whisper. “See, that is why I always remind you to lock the door.”

He figures as his fingertips trail delicately over his wife’s back, “We should give them some privacy.”

“Yeah. No kidding. Let’s get out of here.”

They walk away hand-in-hand, leaving a stack of unpacked boxes.

Donna blushes after she throws on a robe, “You think I should call Felicity and talk to her?”

“No, Baby.” Lance replies. “Just give it some time, it’ll die down in a few days."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
